In case of a conventional fluorescent lamp device, a fluorescent lamp is fitted into a socket having G13 Base of a lamp mount. A pin portion of G13 Base may be deformed by a long time use, and this may cause a safety problem that the fluorescent lamp may be separated and dropped.
An LED fluorescent lamp may also use G13 Base and thus it is used to be connected to a conventional lamp mount, so if a user may connect the LED fluorescent lamp to a conventional ballast stabilizer, electric shock or fire may occur and this may raise credibility problem of the LED fluorescent lamp.